Frozen emotions
by Unanimous persons
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are moving forward in their relationship. Elsa is learning the responsibility that comes with the label queen. And she's up against something that arendel has never experienced before. In her low, she finds herself with feelings for Kristoff. Anna suspects something between them and hopes Kristoff does not feel the same way. But what if he does? Can he choose?
1. Chapter 1

**so first frozen fanfic. Enjoy!**

"Gaaaa!" Kristoff yelled slipping off his bed and landing on the floor with a loud thud. He sat up and groaned before a voice called through his door,"master kristoff, are you ok?". Suddenly Anna stirred and sat up. "wha-" she said mid yawn but could not complete due to Kristoff's hand covering her mouth.

"Uhhhh yea everything is great. I just dropped something but thanks" he finished. They stayed frozen for a full minute before he heard footsteps walk away from his door making him let out a sigh of relief.

Anna pushed his hand away and stretched,"ok ok calm down".

"Sorry" he replied slightly embarrassed from his actions.

After their ice skating celebration, two things happened. First, Anna and him were officially dating and second, Kristoff had started to sleep in the castle of course.

"I'm just being safe. If your sister found out you've been sleeping in here, she'd have my head on an icicle".

These meetings were not sexual of course. Whenever Anna found herself not able to sleep or just wanting company, she run off to Kristoff's room where they would talk and laugh until she'd just end up falling asleep in there. It happened a lot but Kristoff didn't mind. He actually enjoyed spending some time with her. But he was smart enough to know how it would sound if Elsa was told about it. Of course these chats were simply company and nothing more...yet.

Kristoff shook away the thought and went to sit by Anna. "Hey I gotta go to work".

"Oh come on just stay for breakfast. the ice isn't going anywhere" she replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes."no I can't sorry" he said before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back before dinner though, promise". with that he quickly got dressed and left the room to go meet Sven in the royal stables.

"Hey bud, ready to go to work?"

"Absolutely" he said in his imitation voice. He saddled up and set off for the north mountain.

...

Being queen was not easy at all. Sure it had its perks but the work was horrible. Midway through checking arendells finances, a knock on her door made her snap out of her work and into the real world.

"Yes?" She yelled.

"Excuse me your majesty but the council wishes to see you on a very important matter."

Elsa groaned and dropped her face into her hands which were resting on her desk."be out in a minute!" She yelled back.

She sat at the head of the council, elbows on the table rubbing her temples while the councilmen argued.

"We agreed that this deal was to go on as planned!" one of them yelled at another.

"Yes but recent activity has made us have to move up our schedule!" He yelled back which sent them into another war of shouting and yelling until she could take no more.

"Enough!" she yelled slamming her fists into the table turning it to ice. the temperature of the room also turned ice cold."it's not that I don't care, but I'm really very busy and I don't have time to listen to you people argue. If you have something important to tell me say it now cause if not, I'm leaving."

The councilmen all sat back down and straightened themselves."yes quite" one of them said softer now,"it has come to our attention that you are queen with no king."

"Your point" she replied with her head resting on her vertical arm.

"Well as it appears, all of our trading partners have requested that you wed and have a king but until then will no longer trade with us."

This put the queen into shock,"so your saying I have to marry someone or arendell starves?"

"We don't mean to rush you your highness but yes."

Elsa sat back in her chair "huh I cannot believe them". A silence passed through the room before the queen stood,"is that all?"

"Yes. We have also done you the liberty of inviting all the eligible men for next week."

"Thank you" she replied bowing then heading back toward her room. When she reached her room, she sat to finish her work but found a letter sitting on her desk. Suspiciously, she picked it up slowly and read the front. Weselton. She opened it quickly and read before dropping the letter to the floor. The color drained from her face as she fell to her knees."oh no".

...

"It's master christoff! open the gate!" the gates to the castle opened as he passed through them. Of course, Anna was waiting for him In the courtyard and smiled when she saw him. After he jumped out she ran over to him.

"Hey! how was work?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Great! got a lot of ice today" he replied gesturing to his sleigh filled with it.

"Will you be joining us for dinner tonight then?" She asked.

"Yup, just let me clean up real quick and I'll meet you there."

At that moment she realized that he was covered in snow from head to toe."of course" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you there",she replied before skipping off.

...

They were both sitting at their large dining table when he walked in."christoff!" Anna said patting the chair next to her. He smiled before walking over and taking a seat. They ate dinner in near awkward silence due to the fact that they were the only ones at a table that could fit probably 5 times as many people. Near the end of the meal, Anna looked over and realized that Elsa looked different, worse. She was paler than usual and looked like she was going to throw up throughout the entire meal.

"are you alright?"

Elsa looked up surprised,"huh me?".

"Yea you look kinda stressed. what's wrong?" Anna asked setting down her silverware.

"Oh it's nothing, I'll tell you later" she replied not meeting their gaze. she cleared her throat before continuing,"how about you?"

"Me?" Anna replied.

"Yea, I went to check on you this morning. I knocked on your door but there was no one there. Where were you?"

Anna gave Christoff a nervous glance In which he returned,"uhhh I just woke early and headed out for a little walk" she answered. Now both Christoff and Anna did nothing but stare at their plate. Christoff was the first to excuse himself followed shortly by Anna. They both knew she wasn't buying it. Also there was something very wrong with Elsa and she was going to find out what it was.

**this will get better and more interesting. anyway review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**enjoy And review**

"Did you see the way she looked this evening? No there is defiantly something wrong with her. What could it be?" Anna paced in Kristoff's room while he sat only feet away on the bed simply watching.

"I thought she said we weren't going to keep things from each other" Anna continued to pace nervously, a look of concern shown on her face. Her features contorted making her eyebrows furrow which Kristoff loved about her.

"Kristoff?"

"Huh?" He blinked a couple of times before realizing that she had spoken to him. "Oh um yea, she did look kinda strange."

Anna let out a frustrated groan and fell back onto the bed, her head landing softly on his lap. "stop worrying, I'm sure she's going to tell you. maybe she just needs some time to think about how." he replied pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear to reveal a slight blush that had formed on her cheeks. sudden realization of the placement of her head made him tense as his cheeks grew warm.

"You're probably right" Anna finished. She sat up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. A cold sweat started to form on the back of kristoff's neck and down his spine. This was different, it felt more... genuine. Anna broke away only to receive a disappointed grunt from him but much to his surprise, she only changed her position. She was now straddling his legs and pushing him into the backboard, "you always know what to say to make me feel better" she whispered into his mouth, foreheads touching. Before their mouths could reconnect, a faint knock tapped on the door. Anna immediately jumped off him and fell silent. Kristoff, still recovering from shock, cleared his throat," yes?"

"Hello? Kristoff? It's me, Elsa." he heard through the door. This threw him into a deeper shock,"Elsa? I mean your highness? To what do I owe the pleasure?" He yelled back looking at Anna who looked just as worried and confused.

"Um could you let me in? I would think this would be easier to do face to face and not through a door." she replied.

He shot a look at Anna for help but she was equally speechless. she simply looked at him and urged him on."thanks that helps" he thought to himself rolling his eyes."won't the the people or ,better yet, Anna be suspicious of your entering my room, at night, ...alone?" He replied.

"I don't know. How about you ask her."

"I don't know what you mean" he said slowly.

A silence carries before she answers,"do you take me for a fool kristoff?"

"What? no of course not. Why would you think..."

"I know she's in there" Kristoff winced. "let me in, I just need to talk with you guys."

"Alright" he said giving up and walking to the door. He opened it and as expected, she was standing there waiting. "thank you" she replied before walking in. Once inside, she gave a quick bow to her sister who was making herself at home on his bed.

"Anna"

"Elsa" Anna replied back giving her a nod. The queen then sat in the nearest chair while Kristoff shut the door and turned to face her."what's this about then".

Elsa sighed and stared out the window while the two watched her expectingly. finally after a moment, she spoke,"weselton has...d-declared war on arendell".

"What!?" Both Kristoff and Anna yelled at the same time. "what do you mean?" Continued Anna.

The queen sighed again and turned to look at them,"apparently they don't agree with the way that we treated the duke on his way out. Also they still see me as...well...a witch...that still needs to be taken care of,"she said now hugging herself.

"What are we going to do?" Anna replied now desperately worried.

Elsa looked at her sister and gave a sad smile,"you're going to go on with your happy life. I'm going to have to figure this out."

Anna stood there completely shocked,"no, you're not doing this to me again! we can help you through this! I don't understand why you always want to take everything on by yourself."

"This isn't your responsibility Anna" the queen replied sternly."you wanted to know what was bothering me, well now you know. And because of the way your acting right now is the reason I didn't want to tell you in the first place." She stood and walked to the door,"I'm sorry if I've destroyed your happy mood" she replied without looking at them. she took another step and then stopped again,"oh and Anna?"

"Yea?" Anna said looking up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at.

"I'll speak to you later about this but if could you sleep in your own room tonight, I'd be grateful."

"Yea sure" she replied, a slight blush returning to her face. With that the queen left leaving the room in a dead silence.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked staring at the spot of where her sister once sat just a moment ago.

"I don't know but, you should probably go now. It's getting late."

"Yea" she replied softly before leaving the room herself.

...

The next morning was horrible. Neither Anna nor Kristoff got any sleep due to the thought of a war-plagued arendel. the fact that they didn't have each other also didn't help. Anna woke early to find Kristoff and tell him of her horrible nightmares. somehow she hoped he would say something that could make her feel better.

"Excuse me" she said approaching a near maid,"could you tell me where Kristoff is?"

"Princess Anna! good morning ma'am"! She replied smiling.

"Yes yes good morning, where did he go?" She pushed on.

"Master Kristoff has gone to work ma'am" the maid finished. Anna released an unpleased groan and turned back to her,"thank you". With that she turned and started to walk back to her room but the maid stopped her.

"oh and miss Anna"

"Hmm?" She turned and faced her again.

"Um ...queen Elsa requested that you meet her in her quarters. Said it was urgent?"

Anna gave the maid a fake smile but on the inside, dreaded the conversation about to be had. She knew what this was about and there was no escaping it.

"Of course. I'll go right away" Anna stated, then turning toward the master bedroom instead of her own.

...

"Come in!" Elsa's voice rang after she had knocked on the door. nervously, Anna turned the handle, walked inside,and immediately the first words that came to mind flew out of her mouth.

"Elsa, nothing was happening, I swear to you. I just couldn't go to sleep and found company more relaxing. And since I know you'd prefer being alone rather than getting woken up and bothered in the middle of the night, Kristoff was the only other option. Please Elsa don't be mad me." Anna squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the snowstorm, but it never came. instead she opened her eyes to her startled sister whom sat in a chair at her desk which was neatly organized.

A moment passed before the queen spoke,"what are you talking abo- oooh I see." Elsa chuckled a little before continuing,"I wasn't going to talk about that but great to know."

Anna was now very confused,"wait so you didn't want to talk about me and Kristoffs 'night meetings'?"

The queen raised her eyebrows,"well when you phrase it like that,I now want to but actually I wanted to talk to you about the...well...war."

Anna's eyes opened with surprise,"really? How can I help?"

"I need your judgment".

"My judgment? My judgment on what?"

Elsa sighed and stood from the chair," whether or not to attack weselton."

This comment made Anna stand from her chair as well,"attack weselton?! Are you crazy? We don't have the kind of man or fire power to take on a kingdom twice as small. I mean I know they're trade partners but their famous for their advanced war fighting skills. we'd never win if we attacked them!"

After she had finished, the queen moved towards her window and beckoned Anna to follow. Anna did as she commanded and moved. "Anna, I want you to see something," Elsa said looking out the window which overlooked all the fjord, including the harbor. Elsa lifted her hand and what came next amazed and horrified Anna at the same time. Almost instantly, large ice battleships formed from the water and sat in the harbor. Among the gigantic ice fleet were thousands upon thousands of ice and snow soldiers wielding deadly sharp icicles and crossbows. There were not only soldiers but ice giants like the one that had thrown them out of her ice palace. they were massive and looked more brute than the one they encountered only months ago. Each ship was loaded to the gills with ice cannons and balls. The scene was stunningly beautiful yet equally as terrifying. They now, within a matter of seconds, had an army big enough to take over anyone.

"they all just wait on my command Anna." She said holding up a hand,"The decision is not on whether we'll win or not, the decision is whether I want to destroy an entire kingdom filled with innocent children and women to save the innocent children and women of arendel. It's either their people, or ours."

Anna stood looking at the legion of soldiers through the window,"no...stop! don't!"

Elsa closed her raised hand and the entire army disappeared as easily as they came. It was like nothing had happened."I can bring them back just as easily Anna."

Anna stood speechless and turned to face her sister,"there must be another way. Maybe you can just talk to them, you know help them see reas-"

"I've tried Anna! they won't accept. This is the choice that I'm left with. what do I do?" Elsa walked back to her desk, sat, and dropped her face into her hands. Anna still stood at the window, unsure about what to say.

"I need your help, I can't make a decision between death and death." Elsa continued.

"I-" the princess started but could not finish. She didn't know either. "I'll need some time" Was all she said.

"Of course" the queen replied straightening out," I have other work to attend to anyways."

As Anna left and started down the hall, she had one thought. Maybe Kristoff will know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**review!**

"Flawless" Kristoff repeated gliding his hand along the slightly damaged staircase that led to the still towering remains of the ice palace. His hand followed the rail the entire way up to two gigantic ice doors. Kristoff carefully pushed one making it screech as it opened. slowly, he walked in observing every little detailed design on every wall. He hadn't had much time to look at it the first time due to Anna being struck and all. He was not missing the opportunity this time.

Kristoff walked to the center and gazed upon the large, perfect sculpture of an ice fountain stuck in mid spew. His hands grazed the edge still in awestruck. The inside was easily ten stories high, finishing in a sharp point. The evening light shown through sparkling over everything it touched from the walls to the double staircase that ascended higher into the glass like castle. He had never seen anything like this in his life. And to think that one woman could sculpt something like this with only her hands. Amazing.

"Kristoff?"

Startled, he slipped on the slick floor and landed hard on his bottom. Quickly he turned to see none other than the creator herself walking out of the archway at the top of the stairs. "Elsa- I mean your highness, I didn't know anyone else was here,"he said clambering to his feet. "I'm so sorry, I should go..."

"No. it's ok" Elsa replied quickly,"please, I didn't mean to scare you." The queen took a few steps more and sat on the top step, letting her elegant form slouch just a bit from exhaustion.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Kristoff asked noticing the slip of posture and expression on her face.

"Ugh! please" she exclaimed rolling her eyes and waving it off," I've had enough elegance for one day. One of the last people I want calling me your highness is the man dating my sister Kristoff. it's just Elsa."

The mountain man seemed surprised,"ok. Elsa" he said nodding. A moment passed as they each stared at the crystal walls.

"So...what are you doing here?" Elsa asked Kristoff finally.

"Me? Oh- I guess I never got a good look at your beautiful handy work," he replied gesturing to everywhere."so I...came up here to look at it. Actually I come up here to look at it." he admitted.

"So you've been here more than once?" Elsa questioned with a slight blush.

Kristoff sighed,"yea. I still just can't get over how beautiful this all is." A silent tear rolled down his cheek but! he quickly brushed it away hoping she didn't see it. "so... what are you doing here?" He continued after clearing his throat," I mean no disrespect but don't you have a kingdom to run?"

Elsa released a heavy sigh,"yea but I just needed some time alone to... process things". She ran a well pedicured Hand through her platinum braided hair, weary eyes now showing more defiant than ever."I haven't been here since before the thaw. I just thought it be a good quiet place to collect my thoughts."

Kristoff walked to the steps and climbed them before taking a seat next to her,"you need someone to talk to?"

Elsa shot him a sideward glance," I don't know... I just... with all that's happening with the war and the marriage and-"

"Wait marriage?"

Elsa winced,"sorry I shouldn't have spoken."

"No please, go on." he urged.

She picked at a spot on the floor while he waited expectingly. "Our trade partners apparently think... that we need a king to run this kingdom. So until I get married or at least find someone, they refuse to trade with us."

"What?!" Kristoff yelled,"but that's so unfair, they can't force you to marry someone-"

"They can and they did" she cut in sadly looking at the floor. "I don't even know how to tell Anna" she said after a few seconds."even though we opened the physical doors between us, the 13 years of isolation from her will always have it's toll on how we act or speak to one another."

Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder trying his best to comfort the ice queen. She looked at his hand, a wild redness appearing on her cheeks. Elsa tensed for just a second before relaxing back,"you know I had an imaginary friend when I was isolated."

"Really?" He replied glad that they had switched to a happier topic.

"Yea. that friend was the only person who kept me sane all those years alone."

"Huh, I guess in a way I had the same." he finished looking away shyly.

Elsa turned her head towards him and smirked," really? Do tell."

Kristoff returned the smile," well ever since I was young it was just me and Sven really. I mean sure we had the trolls for company but they weren't actual people. so I started using this imitation voice of a person for Sven to make it like he could actually talk and understand me. He still wasn't an actual person but it did the job to help maintain my sanity."

She giggled a little at his story lightening the mood a little. "yea ok ha ha" he said sarcastically," what about your 'imaginary friend'".

Elsa stopped laughing,"oh well, I first saw him my first week In my new room."

"Him?"

"shut up,yes,him" she replied playfully shoving kristoff."at first I thought he was real and I was so scared that I might hurt him. but when I realized that it was all me, he actually helped me through very tough times."

"Like what?" He asked cautiously.

"Like making me understand that it was for Anna's own safety to shut her out. It absolutely killed me on the inside to turn her down but-"

Kristoff waited for her to continue but saw her face and realized that she was probably done talking for now. He glanced outside at the setting sun," it's getting late, i'd better get back to the castle before Anna starts wondering where I am" he said getting up. He walked down and when he got to the bottom, heard her voice behind him,"this was nice."

"What?" He replied turning around,"sitting around in this ice palace?"

"No,"she giggled again,"the talk. I think it really helped me to let that all off my chest and to tell someone about it."

Kristoff smiled before finishing,"always around if you need to talk some more."

"Actually, could you come back tomarrow?"

"Tomarrow?" He questioned.

"Yea"

He thought it over," sure"

before walking out he turned sharply around,"oh and could you not tell Anna about me coming up here. she would kill me if she found out that I've been here instead of rushing back to her after work."

"Of course" she replied. for a fraction of a moment, their eyes met and both their hearts jumped in their chests. Feeling the sudden awkwardness of the moment, he turned and started down the steps. had she felt that too?

Elsa stared through the door as his sled took off full speed toward the castle. it was nice of him to stay and actually talk with her. she hadn't been able to talk to anyone about how she was feeling in a long time, not even to Anna. and it felt absolutely amazing. she felt as if a giant pressure had been released and that now she was ready to take on the worlds challenges. also, she didn't know if it was just her but did he feel something at that last moment they shared. it was something ...different.


	4. Chapter 4

**review.**

"Oh come on! you cheated!" Olaf yelled throwing his cards into the air. Sven gave a prestigious grunt as if to say that he had done no such thing.

"yea you did! I saw you sneak a card". The reindeer made a playful go for olafs nose making him jump away. "not funny" the snowman replied meanwhile Sven filled the royal stables with a kind of laughter.

"Hey guys! what going on?" Anna asked joyfully as she approached them.

"I lost to a reindeer at cards. How crazy does that sound?" Olaf replied to Anna's question.

The princess just rolled her eyes,"it would sound crazier if Sven lost to a talking snowman."

Olaf opened his mouth but closed it,"good point".

Anna looked around the stable before asking,"hey, where's Kristoff?"

"He's out working".

A sudden smile appeared on her face like she had caught them red handed,"ah ha! he's not at work. Sven is still here so he can't be. Seriously guys, where is he? I need to talk to him. it's important."

Olaf gave her a confused look,"but he is working. He decided to give Sven a break and took out the horses instead. Something about teaching them not to run scared at everything that moves."

Anna's victory smile faded,"ugh!" she groaned. At that exact moment, none other than Kristoff himself pulled into the stables.

"Hey guys I'm back! what's going on?" He yelled hoping out of the front seat. His smile faltered and faded as an angry Anna stormed over to him.

"Where were you" she said quietly but loaded with venom.

"Working, you know that."

"Your shift ended 3 hours ago! Kristoff please don't lie to me." she replied crossing her arms and waiting for and answer.

The mountain man sighed before going on,"oh you know I just got caught up in the mountains and the snow is really bad and the horses were scared..." he went on and on but saw that she was not buying a single word he said. Then he smiled,"oh and I also had to pick up this" he said pulling out a necklace from one of his pockets. Suddenly Anna's expression changed from anger to surprise then to awe as she gaped at the piece of fine jewelry in front of her. It was in the shape of a flame and was outlined with red and orange gems and rubies complete with gold chain. The thing was beautiful. He was lucky to have found that in the local market. He had to bribe a couple of people and cash in some favors but he got it.

"Oh Kristoff! it's gorgeous," she cooed taking it gently from him and examining it under the light of a torch nearby. At this moment Kristoff was beaming, thinking to himself at how good he was. but her reply immidiatley extinguished him,"who's it for?"

Kristoff's jaw dropped in disbelief. "come on"he thought to himself,"Is she serious?"

"Are you serious?" He said aloud now.

"What? I just want to know who it's for is all"

Kristoff gave a sigh, threw his hands up in defeat, and started to walk off.

"Oh it's for me!" she said finally understanding. She looked up at his retreating figure and chased after him,"Kristoff! wait!"

He turned around and instantly she ran into him and pressed her lips hard against his. After a long moment she pulled away and looked into his eyes,"thank you".

A smile flared back on to his face, "your welcome." She lifted her hand which still held the necklace in front of her,"would you mind helping me put this on?"

With a chuckle, Kristoff took the necklace and wrapped it around her neck as she held her hair up. "there" he replied after he finished. She looked down at it for a moment then looked back up at him,"if you were looking to get a kiss from me when you bought this, you definitely earned another one." With that she pulled him forward for another kiss. After a moment, she suddenly pulled away, her smile gone.

"Um Kristoff? Can we talk...alone? It's about the...um...war"

Kristoffs smile fell and he nodded,"sure". He followed Anna into the castle and to her room which was surprising because he had never been in her room. It was alway the opposite. when they got their, Kristoff walked in and Anna closed the door behind him.

"So what going on? Has something happened?" He said looking serious.

A moment passed as she pieced together how she would say what she had to say," um- uh"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow ,"yea?" He said slowly.

"Well... Elsa kinda called to have a chat with me."

"Nothing wrong so far" his confused face only made it harder for Anna to tell him.

She wrung her hands together and stared nervously at the lit fireplace,"she wanted to have my opinion or as she said it, my judgment." Kristoff now straightened becoming more concerned. "She wants to attack weselton!"

"What?!" He yelled back jumping from his seated position in his chair. "I thought she would know better. arendell can't-"

"Just listen!" she interrupted."it's not arendel that's in trouble, it's weselton."

"Why would weselton be in trouble?"

She sighed as her eyes drifted into space as if remembering what she saw,"I wish you'd have seen it. You would have loved it. The scene was beautiful. Elsa... she just raised her hands and entire fleets of ships made of ice just rose in the dock. Each ship carried about 100 ice soldiers with armor strong enough that no sword would be able to cut through. It was amazing."

Kristoff noticed the gleam In her eyes as she remembered. Oh what he would have givin to see it himself.

"She was going to send that entire army of ice...to destroy weselton and everyone in it."

"She wouldn't do that!" He objected.

"But that's the thing! she asked for my judgment on whether or not to go through with this."

"There has to be some other-" Kristoff started but was cut off again.

"No! she's tried everything. They won't listen to her." Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Kristoff saw this and immediately moved to embrace her,"hey it'll be alright".

"I'm just scared. I know she means well but the thought of her sending thousands of innocent people to their death..." Kristoff listened silently while Anna continued to weep into his chest." And what's worse is that if she doesn't do this, those thousands of people will be those of arendel. That's the only thing that's stopping me from completely saying no. I-I don't know what to do." By now Kristoff had moved so that they were sitting on her bed, Anna still in his arms."I just thought that you might" she finished.

He said nothing for a long time, just stroking her hair comfortingly."I'll need some time to think."

She let out a quick laugh ,"that's exactly what I said." They kept still and silent just enjoying each other's heat and comfort. "Kristoff?" She asked after more minutes passed.

"Hmm?"

"Could you stay here tonight? Please" she asked gripping tighter to his clothes.

"Anna come on, you know how Elsa feels about thi-"

"Please!" she begged," I really need someone right now...i need... you. Please"

When it came to willpower, he had none when Anna begged like this. Kristoff looked at her for a long moment before letting out a sigh of defeat,"fine. But if I get frozen for this it's your fault."

"Thank you" She smiled and whispered in his ear before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the lateness in update. Just been sick for the last week and school and yeah. Anyway...enjoy.**

That night, the queen hunched over a small desk that sat against a far wall in her room. The only source of light in the chamber came from a single candle that sat on the corner of this desk, casting strange shadows over the surroundings. Elsa looked tiredly at the mounds of paperwork that had built up in front of her. She still had so much to do. The paperwork consisted of taxes, finances, social problems, laws, and of course plans for the upcoming arrival of the princes. She dropped her quill on the surface of the table before rubbing her eyes and yawning. She knew that she should be focused and determined to finish this but every time she looked at the paper that lay in front of her, her mind would start to wander off and think about the conversation that she had earlier this evening with Kristoff. About her invisible friend and the first time they ever met.

...(FLASHBACK)...

"Elsa this is for Anna's good" the king knelt beside her trying to make her understand. Even though she was only 8, she completely understood her fathers reasons. She was a monster that could and would hurt people if she couldn't control her curse. This included Anna most of all.

"I know papa."

With this the king got up and patted her on the head,"good. Now go to your new room. I'll be up there to check on you in an hour or so,ok?"

"Ok"

She never forgot that look of complete and utter sadness and confusion that displayed on her younger sisters face when she shut the on her both physically and internally for the first time.

she turned around once the door was closed and examined the place where she would spend most of her days. The room was dark with only one window. A bed sat in the middle against the wall with a small chest to keep things in at the foot. Besides that and a drawer and a rug, the room was barren. Elsa hugged herself and walked slowly into the unfamiliar room before sitting down on her new bed.

Knock. knock. knock,"Elsa? Can I see your new room?" She heard her younger sister say from behind the door. The young queen smiled at the thought of a comforting presence,"su-" she almost said but quickly stopped as memories of her hitting her sister in the face with ice flashed through her brain making her shiver. "um-no." she replied hugging herself tighter.

"Why?"

"Just go away". The pain of rejecting her sister made her insides burn. She never did like turning her sister away, the feeling killed her.

"Ok...bye". With that she heard Anna's small feet recede back down the hallway. A silent tear fell from her face and landed on her lap. "I'm sorry" she whispered to herself.

...

"We know how hard this is for you. Not to mention unfair that a child would have to bear this burden" the king stated holding his wife's hand firmly. It had been only a few days and they could already feel the toll it took on their young daughter.

"I know papa." Elsa went and sat by the window of her room, staring off into the outside world. "may I at least play with Anna once and a while?" She asked after a long moment.

The king looked sadly at his wife, then at Elsa,"no. I'm sorry Elsa but this is for your and Anna's good."

"But why?" She pleaded," it gets so Lonely and I promise I won't hurt her. It was an accident..."

"Yes!" yelled the king making the princess shrink away. Seeing the look of hurt that she now displayed on her face, he calmed down,"yes, it was only an accident but that accident could have killed her. We can't take that risk."

A silent tear fell for the corner of her eye and turned to ice before landing with a soft 'clink'. She hugged her knees and stared back out the window not saying another word. It was only until her parents left that she allowed herself to cry. She let her face fall into her knees as her body trembled with sobs.

"Why are you crying?"

Elsa's head shot up to see a boy about her age sitting on the same ledge she was only a few feet away. Surprised, she jumped up and started walking backwards away from the strange boy,"wh-who are you? How did you get in here? Get out! It's not safe. I'm dangerous."

The boy looked at her, head slightly tilted in confusion,"you don't look dangerous".

"But I am" she continued,"who are you?"

The boy smiled,got up, and started to walk over to her.

"N-no stay back" Elsa continued to back up and cower but the boy payed no attention to her caution or warning,"my name is Nod" he said throwing his hand out in front of him for her to shake. She simply stared at the hand as if it would blow up any second. "don't worry I don't bite"

"It's not you I'm worried will bite."

The boy lowered his hand when he realized that she probably wasn't going to shake.

"You have to leave. now!" young Elsa threw her hands up in defense. Suddenly a white magic snowball launched from her palms and hurled towards the boy at break neck speed. Before Elsa could stop it, the magic launched through the boys chest. But that's exactly what it did, it went straight through and didn't damage anything but the wall behind him.

"W-what?" Elsa stuttered.

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention, I'm not real. I'm inside your head." he explained tapping his temple.

"Yup see no damage or injuries"

Elsa inched slowly toward him and once she was close enough, waved her hand through his abdomen,"your right".

Almost instantly the fear that had once filled her eyes at the sight of him now dissipated into nothing.

"I'm Elsa" she finally answered.

"Yea well obviously I know who you are."

The two stared at each other for a long minute, smiles creeping into their faces. At that moment they knew that this was the start of a strange friendship. But it was a friendship nonetheless.


End file.
